Cigam
by S-Writer
Summary: Marauders Era! Remus Lupin is a young werewolf boy of eleven years. During one of his monthly Moonlit Walks, Remus stumbles upon a strange man in his hideout. The unusual thing about this man is he isn't afraid of Remus...
1. Prologue

**Cigam**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series or any of the characters etc. This is only my idea about a story based upon the novel in parts. J.K.Rowling has the rights to claim any of this hers or ask for it to be taken down. **

**A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction by S-Writer**

**Edited by forbidden.light**

**Prologue 1: A Moonlit Walk**

It was Remus Lupin's eleventh birthday. Usually for a wizard this was a most special event, as it was the age young wizards started their seven year education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was not so for Remus, he was an outcast, a rejected and dejected person, all down to one small bite mark on his neck. Unfortunately for him his birthday usually coincided with a full moon. So he had to spend the night alone, far away from anyone.

It was approaching dusk; he had to go soon, far away, alone. His mother and father said goodbye as he turned and trudged out the door from the shabby kitchen of his house. Remus' destination was an old shabby brick house in the centre of some nearby woodland. He'd found it on his usual daily adventures, which he always went on to avoid the pain and hate that society gave him. Tonight was particularly cold as he walked towards the hiding place, colder then any other night. Not that he paid any attention to this, or that it has anything to do with our story. He continued to walk for a while, and then reached some crumbled steps. It was here "it" had bitten him. The memory was too much to take so he walked on quickly, leaving his thought trailing behind. He could see the shack now. Part of the roof had fallen off since last month. This didn't matter. As long as nobody found him, they'd be safe. He opened the door and walked in.

What he found startled him. A tall man with a silver beard was peering down his nose through half-moon spectacles at him.

The man made a move to speak and said "Hello Remus."

Before he could do or say anything Remus' muscles started to tense and convulse. The process he went through every month was happening again. His eyes started to roll back. His hands, becoming furry, started to expand and grow claws. His clothes ripping off to reveal a pack of dirty grey muscles covered in hair and his feet, his feet were growing to twice the size. His shoes ruined.

The man then whispered, "ah, so soon…"

For some reason the person kept peering through his half-moon spectacles. Not even flinching as Remus' growled and howled. For some reason Remus never attacked, a subconscious force was telling him not to. Instead he shook his head in a wolfish manner and looked up intently at the speaker.

"As I said earlier, we have matters to discuss which determine your education and future," continued the man. "So I would appreciate if you listen."

The man talked to Remus for an age, and Remus listened intently, for the first time in his life, he was in control as a werewolf, and wouldn't forget anything.

**Prologue 2: Remus Was**

The full moon sat high up in that night sky, amidst the blanket of stars which glittered like heavily polished diamonds. Overcastting everything with a dancing shadow of light, including a young boy of with scruffy dark hair and a ragged face. Remus knew he wasn't supposed to be roaming around at night, especially in the woods of Pine and Oak, but he took danger in his stride. As long as his family didn't find out, he was supposedly safe. At least that was what he thought. Un-be-known to him a dark figure crouched behind a large oak a mere ten metres from where the boy stood, eyeing him greedily. The figure would make its move soon, but this boy was sharp. Remus walked on, the figure still stalking. Then the boy stopped. Was that a twig snapping? Remus swivelled on his food and stared right at the figure. How could he have been so stupid? Tonight was a full moon and that meant…The figure started to advance drooling saliva, mucous and phlegm, all mixed into a horrible batch. Remus didn't think twice, he ran! Through some berry bushes; down a slope, straight into a stream and rocketed into a dry clearing of woodchips and stray gravel. Head first; he tumbled over a lose rock and plummeted to the ground, impacting hard and painfully.

This was it he thought, it's all over. He raised his head and turned. His sight focused on a ruffed up eight ft half man, half wolf. Hair covered its scabby brown skin, which was disgusting enough without the added extra of mud which was encrusted all through the hairs. The thing let out a howl of sheer joy then pounced, its muscles releasing with the power of a tomahawk. In a second it was on Remus. He squirmed and wriggled but nothing would get that "thing" off. Remus managed to kick the "thing" away with one last effort and roll away. Unfortunately for him, the direction away was a ditch. He tumbled down the steep embankment, flattened some leafy ferns on the way and landed with a thudding noise on solid ground. Scrambling to regain his stance Remus never noticed the half man, half wolf approach from behind. It crouched silently then hissed as it leaped. It made its target true, striking Remus with its rotten brown teeth on the neck. Remus' legs crumpled at the blow and his head lolled forwards, eyes rolling back to reveal an array of red veins. Then an excruciating pain erupted within Remus' head, body and neck. He writhed and screamed fighting himself for sanity. Nothing he did made any difference, he was still screaming. Then he let out a howl. He wasn't himself, he'd become like the "thing." No relief would come now, except the ground, which approached fast accompanied by the peaceful darkness.

The next thoughts that touched Remus were 'Ouch!' And then 'Where am I?' After an age of these strange, if not logical brain exercises he felt a touch on his left hand. Then dread overcame everything. He began to realise what had happened. Everything clicked into place, apart from one catch, why was he alive? He'd fell, all alone in the middle of a wood with a werewolf. It made no sense whatsoever that he was breathing, thinking…living! Then the strangeness of life left him and reality took its place in turn. His stiffened arm moved to feel his neck, and true to his though, there was a bandage, which, undoubtedly, covered a mark, a bite mark, a werewolf mark. Now his life was definitely over. No one would accept him as normal. He'd be a reject and dejected from society. He let out a long slow breath. "At least I'm still breathing…" Whether or not this was intentional, the thought blurted out of his mouth.

"Very logical words Remus, if not a bit random." Said a strange voice which echoed around Remus' head.

His eyes burst open and closed almost immediately. Light was pouring down from a tarnished oil lamp and glaring over Remus' face. Slowly his eyes adjusted and Remus chanced a glance at the speaker. What he saw surprised him. A long silver beard hung down from a cool, calm and collected face, with wrinkles of wisdom criss-crossing all over the place. This man was also dressed in shining purple robes with gold stars. A set of half-moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose and on his feet were a weird pair of leather boots with so many buckles it mesmerized Remus. Slowly Remus sat up, taking in his surroundings.

Clearing his head he asked the man shakily. "What hap..pp.happened?"

"That's a long story," replied the man, "and one that can wait, for now you must rest."

"However, I will allow you one question…fire when ready, although I'd prefer if you just asked."

Remus took his time thinking about a suitable question and finally inquired,

"Do my mum and dad know about…about this?"

"Yes Remus, they do." Answered the man. "But don't worry; I'm sure they will not be angry, just merely relived you made it through the ordeal." Then he added, "to a certain extent anyway." "If I'm not mistaken, here they come."

Just as the words left the man's mouth the door crashed open with a man, Remus' dad, sprinting forwards, closely followed by the strikingly tall figure of his wife, whose hair, if not already messy, was greatly messier.

"Remus!" they cried in unison, still rushing towards his bed.

When they reached him four arms hit the area around his neck, pulling him close in a clumsy hug.

This added to the pain of his bite, which led to a cry of "arrgh!"

Then to Dumbledore piping up, "I'd better be of then, Remus, I will see you soon." "We have...Ahem…matters to discuss."

With that last word the bearded man turned sharply on his heals and was gone with a popping sound. This frightened Remus' parents as they were still intent of their pro-longed hug.

**Authors Note:** This is my first fan-fiction. Of-course it won't be _the best_ to start off with, but as time moves on, I'm confident the story will move with it in the standard of writing. I would also like to thank a few people for their essential contributions to make this fiction possible; firstly J.K.Rowling for her amazing series of Harry Potter books, without her effort and troubles none of this would be here today, secondly, forbidden.light, for beta reading and editing. Finally I'd like to thank _you_, for reading and possibly reviewing this fan-fic. I hope you look forward to the next chapter of our adventure.

All the best

S-Writer


	2. Chapter I Mysterious Moon

**Cigam**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series or any of the characters etc. This is only my idea about a story based upon the novel in parts. J.K. Rowling has the right to claim any of this as hers or ask for it to be taken down, as do Harry Potter Fan-Fiction by S-Writer**

**Edited by forbidden.light**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Moon**

"Hey, wake up!" James shouted as he pulled the bed covers up over Sirius' face which smothered him.

Sirius let out a muffled groan. "Wha…piss off James! I dunno why I bothered coming to stay at yours. Right Remus?"

"Yer James…Piss off," Agreed Remus, sticking a flailing leg into James chest.

"Suit yourselves," James said and released his grip on the bed covers. "By the way, our Hogwarts letters have arrived."

"Great, pass it here!" Sirius replied joyfully, fumbling with his quilt.

"Right, there you are Sirius…Remus." Commented James as he passed Sirius and Remus their Hogwarts' equipment list. Then he shouted, "Here's yours Peter!" along with a kick at his bed, which lead to Peter rolling off the edge mumbling and crashing down to the floor rocking the furniture.

A shrill cry bounded its way up the stairs. "You boys alright up there?"

"Yes Mum!" James shouted back, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

Sirius grinned evilly as he heard this and James had to endure several taunts and jokes along the lines of "Awe, is Mum worried about ickle Jamesie?"

Eventually Sirius won control over his "big mouth" and let everyone read their letter in peace. James peered at his and recited the list of books and equipment he'd need into his head.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY EQUIPMENT LIST

**Set Books**

Second years should acquire these books:

Standard Spells and Charms by Kathy Charmer

A Complete Guide to the Magical Past by Ignatius Olden

The Study of Ten Thousand Magical Plants and Fungi by Edward Greengrass

Transfiguring by Gerick Nimble

A Brew of Work by Geoff Boil

Wand Movement and Tricks by Vince Flick

A Study of Defence Against the Dark by Albert Glow

Magical Beasts: A Defence and Study by Jody Quack

**Other Equipment**

Students may bring an owl, a cat or a toad. Other animals are accepted within reason.

Please note Second years _are_ allowed broomsticks and all students _must_ have the uniform stated on last year's list.

James took his attention away from reading and instead focused it on folding the letter neatly back into its envelope form. A second later he heard scuffles which sounded like Sirius was having bother folding his letter.

"Having some trouble there Sirius?" James asked sounding slightly amused.

"Less than you'll have in a minute if you don't shut up!" Sirius retorted, just as he folded the parchment back into an envelope.

"Anyone going to buy a broomstick?" James asked "I think I might try and persuade dad."

"Pfft…Fat chance of that James, I'm lucky if my Mum and Dad'd buy me a twig of one!" Sirius replied. "Remus, Peter, you getting one?"

"Can't fly," came both their voices.

"Ah!" Sirius cried. "Are you both going to buy some precious books?"

"Well…Now that you've mentioned it I'm tempted in the title, 'A Complete and Useful Guide to Killing Sirius'." Remus said sarcastically.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," added Peter.

"If you've both stopped bickering I'm going down for breakfast." James cut in along with a loud rumble from his stomach.

"Sounds like you need food James; I'm with you on that one!" Sirius replied longingly.

"Are you coming Remus, Peter?" James asked.

"Might as well." They said.

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter walked out the room and began to pad down the stairs grumbling at the early morning exercise. When they reached the kitchen a pleasing smell of bacon, eggs and toast met their noses.

"Smells good mum," commented James.

"Very!" added a hungry Sirius.

"Right boys, there you go." Mrs. Potter said whilst putting four steaming hot plates of bacon, egg and toast on a small wooden table that creaked loudly. The four boys stuffed their food down along with an array of burps, not even looking up at Mrs. Potters scowls when they dropped some egg on the immaculate wooden flooring.

When the boys had finished scraping their plates, Mrs Potter said. "I take that you boys got your letters, so we'll be going shopping today."

"Yeah…Mum, can you buy me a broom, seeing as second years are allowed…?" James asked, his voice hinting a slight flicker of hopefulness.

"I'll think about it," replied Mrs. Potter. "Now hurry up and get ready, otherwise you won't be getting anything, James.

At that, everyone exited the room, except Remus and Mrs. Potter, who busied herself with scrubbing the plates clean.

Out in the hall, Sirius asked, "What's Remus doing waiting behind?"

"No idea, said James.

"I'll wait for him," Sirius declared.

"If you must, but just to warn you mate…you don't want to get on the wrong side of my mother."

James and Peter walked up stairs at that, leaving Sirius by the kitchen door. When the creaking on the stairs stopped, and James and Peter had disappeared into the bedroom they had commandeered, Sirius heard Remus talking in the kitchen.

"…Need to be back by dusk, Mrs. Potter, you know, with the full mo…" The rest of the sentence was cut out by Mrs. Potter putting some plates away along with the sound of clinking. Even though Remus' last word was drowned out by Mrs. Potter, Sirius knew, or thought, it was moon.

The door jerked open quite suddenly, and out came Remus. An expression of concern had briefly flashed on Remus' face. Probably following the thought, '_Why was Sirius waiting there...and what did he hear?' _

**Authors Note: **First of all, I've had a severe case of writer's block. I haven't written anything over the past two months. That's all behind me now, I hope, and as the Easter Holidays are here, I will get down to a lot more writing. Unless of course, I find something better to do with my time. Now, onto other subjects. Again, I'd like to thank everyone in my last 'Authors Note' for their contributions to this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this short, but hopefully interesting chapter.

PS: I apologise for the length of this chapter, as I wanted to get it out quickly. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Also, if you've already wasted five minutes of your day reading this, please waste another two, to review. Thank you!


End file.
